Clove
by Catsareawesome24
Summary: "I love the hunger games. when I am old enough I will volunteer and win them!" Clove, aged 5
1. Chapter 1

**Clove's hunger games**

Age 5

I watch the hunger games with my parents, eagerly watching the screen. The games are just about to start and I hear the countdown

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

The noise goes off and all the tributes rush to the cornucopia. The tributes from my district both rush toward the weaker looking tributes and kill them easily with their weapons. After all the other tributes are either lying dead on the ground, or have fled into the woods, the careers from 1,2, and 4 grab the weapons and food. Then I see her. A small girl, from district 5 is stood beside the careers. They talk to her menacingly and say to her "Protect our camp, and you won't die. But, if you fail we will make sure that you have a slow and painful death." The girl nods solemnly and picks up a spear. I say to my parents "When I am old enough, I am going to volunteer for these games and I am going to win!"

"I am sure you will, darling, I am sure you will." They respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Age 12

I am so excited! Today is my first reaping and I am going to volunteer. I have been training since I was 8 and I am super confident! I put on my Dress: A green, flowing dress with my hair in a bun. I look great! I arrive at the reaping with my friend Jade and my sister and we all enter the 12 year old section. (My sister is my identical twin). Our districts reaping woman (whose name is faith meadows) leaps onto stage and calls out the girl tribute's name. "Louise Simmons!" A 12 year old girl walks up onto stage and before I can do anything, my sister screams "I volunteer!" I am so annoyed at her s she walks confidently up to the stage and Faith says "and the female tribute for the 71st hunger games is Bryony Anthony!"

2 weeks later

I scream at the scream when she is stabbed by the girl from 12. I hate her for killing my sister and laugh through my tears when the boy from 1 stabs the girl from 12 in the heart. From then on I hae detested district 12 and will do whatever it takes to enter the games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Age 15

The reaping is today and I have a feeling that I will be entered in the hunger games after 3 years of waiting. I wear a red knee length dress with sparkles sewn on and leave for the district square. I push to the front of the queue and get my blood taken. Then I run to the 15 year old section. Faith Meadows reads out the female tributes name "Rosa Matthews!" A 17 year old goes up to the stage and I scream "I VOLUNTEER!" and rush up to the stage. The boy is picked and Cato yells "I VOLUNTEER!" and also rushes up to stage. I am glad Cato has been reaped because he's my friend, but, when the time comes, I will have no trouble killing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clove chapter 4**

Peacekeepers lead us toward a plush, luxurious room. In it are 2 large expensive blue sofas with dark blue velvet cushions. Cato struts into his room and then I am ushered into mine. First of all, my mother enters the room, tears sliding down her pale face. She is wearing a white dress with a golden belt around her waist. She sniffs and sits on the sofa opposite mine and says in a small voice "How could you do this to me? We already lost your sister – we don't want to lose you. I love you too much for you to die."

"I thought you wanted me to be in the hunger games though mum? Do you want to go and live in victors village or not?" I reply. I know this is mean but I'm angry. She knows I've wanted to be in the hunger games for years and now she wants to ruin this great opportunity for me!

"I want to live in victors village yes, but you could die. I don't want you to die like your sister."

"Yes, but she had less training than me and she was only young. I am really confident. I am going to win this mum, and you don't believe me!"

My mother opens her mouth to respond but the peacekeeper comes in and she leaves the room. Just before the door gets closed, she says "bye, I love you"

"I love you too." I reply, fighting back tears. Victors wouldn't cry and I'm going to be the victor of these games! The others will be NO contest.

My dad comes into the room happily and throws himself onto the sofa, grinning at me proudly. "I am so proud of you!" he walks over and hugs me. "You're going to be my little victor! Think of it – we'll live in victor's village all together and be rich!"

This is the response that I expected from mum and dad – I was so shocked that mum DOES'NT want me to be in the games! I just feel so disappointed. "I know, I can't wait for the games to begin! Those tributes are gonna wish they'd never been born!"

"That's the spirit! You are going to kill those kids who are against you!" Dad has always loved the games and, as a child he volunteered every year for the games, but somebody always beat him to it. He got mad at them and if they died laughed at their death. I like to think that I am as into the games as him. Even though mum used to love the games, she didn't have as much enthusiasm for it as him, which only became clear when I got older. But, after my sister's death, she became vacant, and didn't really support the games, but after a while she got into them again.

Then, after the peacekeeper appears, he gives me one last hug and leaves the room, giving me thumbs up. Then, Jade comes in and says "Hi, I am so happy! You entered the games! I know you're going to win!"

"I know!" I say, and start to dance comically.

Jade joins in and we both fall to the ground laughing. Then Jade says "I've got to go! I promised my sister I'd take her to training! She's volunteering next year: her first ever reaping! I'm so proud of her! Bye!"

"See you in a couple of weeks!" I call back to her.

The peacekeepers come into the room and say "that's your final visitor. Please come with us." I jump up from the sofa and follow them happily. I see Cato when we board the car with Faith and we talk about how excited we are to begin the games. He says "my parents are super pleased I've entered!"

"My dad was, but mum acted sad – I think it because of what happened to my sister when we were 12, she STILL hasn't gotten over her death."

"She should be happy for you, my brother won the games a couple years ago and now we live in victor's village – it's awesome!"

Later, we arrive at the train station and the entire district is cheering and yelling our names. We grin and wave and then disappear onto the train which will take us to the capitol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Faith Meadows leads us over to the sofa which is even more glamorous than the one in the room in our justice building. It is sparkly and golden and Faith says "Now, I am going to show you around the train. The avoxes are in the carriage adjoining carriage, they will serve you and make you your food, just press the buttons in your room and they'll come to serve you. Now, along this corridor is your bedrooms, now, the one to the right is yours, Cato, and the other is yours clove. They both have state of the art beds – they have motion features to soothe you and help you fall asleep. Also, if you get tired of looking at the train tracks you can change the background out of the window with this little device" she holds up what looks like a phone and taps it. The background changes to a video from the hunger games. "Wow, that's so cool!" exclaims Cato and we go to the kitchen.

We gasp as we see all the food. Any sort of food you can possibly imagine is there and more. Cakes with pink strawberries on, ice lollies with a tiny muffin inside, anything! "Can we eat 1 thing now? Please?" Asks Cato and Faith replies:

"Yes, but make sure only 1 thing each, dinner is in 1 hour."

"Thanks" we say. I grab a pink muffin and Cato gets a massive slice of chocolate cake. We both take a look at all the gadgets in the kitchen. Even though we are one of the richest districts, the capitol is amazingly hi-tech and completely blows my mind whenever I see it on the television. Then we go into the lounge. It has a TV that fills the entire room and each chair has a massaging feature and reclines as well. I love it on the train and can't wait to go to the capitol. I bet the apartment is going to be even better than the train – if that's even possible!

Dinner is amazing! There are plates and plates full of food – even more than earlier in the kitchen! Faith says to us "I'm sure you're wondering who your mentor will be well... ENOBARIA!"

"Yes!" Me and Cato shout. We both really like Enobaria because she has her teeth carved as like, fangs and she won her games by violently killed almost every contestant. She left the career pack and then chased after them and killed them all slowly and painfully. I want to approach the games like her and win them with the most blood guts and gore. "She'll arrive at the apartment tomorrow to talk about your tactics for the games and how to gain sponsors. I'll help teach you how to act in the interviews on the day of them in a couple of days – the day of your interview!"

After dinner we all watch the reaping. The tributes all look like no competition, but the girl from 12is interesting. Her sister is reaped and she rushes forward to volunteer, I immediately want to kill the 12 tributes. I don't think that the boy is any competition. He goes up to the stage and looks relatively expressionless but at the station he begins to cry. Baby! I look forward to killing him. Maybe I could make him cry again! Cato is smirking and I see that he is probably thinking the same thing. I also pay attention in the district 1 and 4 – the people from 4 look like weak, snivelling idiots but the district 1 tributes look tough enough, but I am annoyed to see that Cato looks at the district 1 female tribute and murmurs "she's hot – lets join up with her."

After the reaping Caesar and Claudius talk about the tributes. They mention the 12 girl volunteering and seem interested in her and then they talk about the careers – namely me and Cato. They say that me and Cato seem really tough and strong, worthy competitors and also the girl from 11 – Rue, I think, is so small and, the chances that she could win. They discuss her possible strengths and weaknesses and then the program changes to a part of last years games.

I excuse myself and go to sleep – but call an avox and demand for a glass of hot chocolate. She agrees wordlessly and fetches me it. I snatch it from her and tell her to go away. She leaves the room and I fall asleep, looking forward to seeing Enobaria tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I wake up at about 9 in the morning and open the wardrobe of my room. I take out some blue jeans and a sparkly red top covered in sequins. I don't really like it but it's the best thing I can find in the wardrobe. The rest are evening dresses which don't appeal to me. I go out into the kitchen and look at the time: 5:00am.I hear snoring from Cato's room and silence from Faith's. Everyone is asleep in my carriage, but I hear the avoxes cooking and piling food onto plates. I momentarily feel bad about how they have to be servants to the capitol but I remind myself that they betrayed Panem. I turn on the TV and watch some past interviews from the hunger games. Then there is a programme about the 73 victors and how they won their games. It's interesting how, even back then, most of the time the career tributes won.

A few hours later, the others wake up and breakfast is served. There are pancakes, waffles – anything and everything! We sit down to eat and faith says "now, make sure you eat quickly, we'll arrive at the capitol in 1 hour. Clove, Cato, make sure you smile and wave at the people in the train station, there will be lots of sponsors! We smile and nod, then finish our breakfast. I go into my room and put on some makeup. I apply eyeliner, mascara, pink blusher and bright red lipstick. I leave the room and look out of the window and get my first glimpse of the capitol. It is even better than I had seen on television! There are huge buildings, bright colours and banners everywhere for the hunger games, and I see giant skyscrapers with mine and the other tributes faces on them. It is so amazing! I love the capitol and I can't wait until I arrive and see the people.

The train pulls into the station and I see all the people from the capitol. Their hair is dyed purple, pink, blue and all other bright colours. Their outfits are really flamboyant and decorated and their makeup is piled on, no part of their skin is without makeup or face surgery. They are all waving and yelling our names, so we go up to the window and wave back to them, making sure to be friendly and look really confident. "You're doing great!" exclaims faith and once the train stops, we get off the train. I didn't bring a district token because I know that I'll be coming back, no doubt. The doors slide open and I walk out of the door with Cato, waving to the crowd. Someone throws a bouquet of daffodils to me and I catch them, waving in the general direction of the person who threw it. Faith rushes us to a limousine and we get in, and leave the crowd behind.

About 10 minutes later the limo stops and we take a look at the building we'll stay in for a few days. We enter the building and go into the large lift, it stops on floor 2 and we get out of the lift. The apartment is so hi tech it makes the train look like it's from the pre historic years! The lounge has a large screen TV, bright blue comfy, expensive looking sofas and pictures decorated around the room. The kitchen is on a stage with appliances littered all over the counters and a large dining table with cushioned chairs which are golden. Each room has an en suite bathroom with silver and gold walls and flooring. Each bedroom has paintings all over and the chairs in the bedroom are made of solid gold!

Avoxes silently put food onto the table and the lift doors open. Enobaria! She struts over to us and says "You the tributes? Well, you look strong enough – especially you." She points at Cato I say angrily "I'm strong too you know! Just because I'm smaller than him that doesn't make him better than me! I'm a great knife thrower!"

"Then let's see you throw that knife and hit that table mat over there." She gestures to the other side of the room. "Ok" I agree and get a kitchen knife. Everyone is staring at me and I feel under pressure but I throw the knife and it hits the tablemat right in the middle. "Impressive" says Enobaria, trying to look nonchalant but clearly impressed. I suddenly don't like Enobaria so much, but then admiration comes back to me when I notice her teeth. Carved into deadly fangs. Now that is commitment to the games!

Enobaria says "Now, in training tomorrow, try to intimidate the other tributes. Join up with the other careers, do all the activities that will scare them. Also, with the tribute parade tonight, wave at the other people, ok? Be friendly." Dinner ends and we have to leave immediately to be on time.

We arrive and enter a large salon, where I meet my prep team. They put lots of makeup on, and then call in my stylist, Bertrand. He sweeps into the room and says "yes, this outfit will look great on her. She looks tough." They open a wardrobe and I see it. I love it so much! It is roman style armour, which, my stylist says is made of gold! Some golden eyeliner is put on me, and also gold contacts. I look just like a Roman Goddess. I see Cato and am immediately blown away. He looks so handsome in his armour, his muscles rippling. I see district 1 over on the other side of the room and stifle a laugh. They are wearing bright pink jewelled suits with loads of pink fur on top! It is so funny! They look at us and stare enviously at our outfits. I don't blame them. We look fantastic!

Once I am ready we get into our carriage, pulled by golden horses. The crowd is going wild and before I know it, the gates open and we are going out into the capitol. I wave and smile, flowers are being thrown at me from all directions. Then 12 come out and steal the show. Their outfits immediately catch fire and now nobody is paying any attention to me! The commentators are calling her 'the girl on fire' I am so annoyed and I have a sudden urge to kill her. She will be my first target in the games. President Snow does his speech and then the ceremony is over.

Once my clothes and makeup are off I get back into my other clothes and go back to the apartment. Faith says "you did great!" and then i go to bed and fall asleep immediately, pleased with how the day turned out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At 7 in the morning Faith comes into my room and says "come on! Get out of bed! Training is today!" I wake up and grin, then leap out of bed, happily.

"Now, you'll be having breakfast here and lunch and dinner in the training area. OK?" I nod, quickly eating 2 croissants for breakfast. Cato also comes in and we share a smile of excitement. We both can't wait. After breakfast I go into my room and find the outfit I have to wear lay on my bed. There is brown trousers, a t-shirt that says 2 on the back and a jacket with 2 on the back as well. Once I am ready I put my hair up into a quick ponytail and look at the clock. 8:55! I rush out of my room and meet Cato in the lift. We talk on the way up to the top floor (where the training centre is) about the other tributes, and their possible strengths and weaknesses. I see that he is also annoyed by the district 12 girl because, like me, he thinks that she are stealing the show from us too. We vow to both try and kill her the most.

Once we are in the training room there is a speech about boring stuff like not fighting with other tributes, pay attention to the survival areas, blah blah blah. Once she (finally) finishes talking, Cato and I walk over to district 1 and we talk about our strengths and weaknesses. The girl, Glimmer, says "I'm practically good everything! You give me a knife and I'll hit the right spot every time!"

"Ok, I like playing with knives too. See those dummies over there, hit it in the heart." I say, challenging her. She nods and throws the knife, missing the target and hitting the dummy in the left leg. I throw my knife and hit it right in the heart. Glimmer turns red and glares at me, and I smile triumphantly. She storms off to the archery station and misses the bulls-eye completely! I begin to laugh and go onto a knife throwing station and throw 3 knives at a time, all hitting the dummy on the heart! Marvel, the boy from 1 is great at spear throwing. He never misses a target, and I mean never! I think it's safe to say that Glimmer is the least talented career and probably won't win. Great. Maybe I could kill her?

Lunch is served to us and we all crowd into a canteen. Some tributes talk to their district partner, but most of them just sit alone, picking at their food. Most of the other tributes beside me and my fellow careers are skinny and weak looking. They'll be easy to slowly kill – especially the boy from 10 with the broken leg!

Lunch is something called pizza. It's delicious! Basically, it's dough with cheese and tomato on it! We never have pizza at my district, so it must be a capitol thing. Glimmer only eats a bite and says "I'm on a diet – maybe you should try?" she asks me meanly. I gasp and say "Yeah, I don't think I need this pizza. You have it." And I shove the pizza right in her face! The rest of the tributes are laughing at her, and she storms out of the room, and the tributes whisper to each other, probably about the pizza incident. Cato glares at me and says "go apologise to her. Now. Or you can forget being a career." I glare at him and follow her to the bathroom, cursing Cato under my breath. I see the other tributes watching and say "Mind your own business or I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

I go to the bathroom in pursuit of glimmer and hear sobbing from one of the toilets. I say "glimmer. Cato told me to say that I'm sorry so, yeah. I apologise." The door opens and – Rue! She was the one in the toilet! Rue tries to run, but I grab her jacket and pull her into a cupboard. "Ok, 11, why were you in there?"

She sniffles and says "I was scared, OK?"

I am so angry with her, I pick her up and pin her up against the wall. She starts to sob and I punch her in the face. Hard. The force is so hard she faints. I gasp, never knowing she was so weak and run from the room, but, I see Glimmer in the corner, who watched everything that just happened. I storm out of the room and shout "sorry!" at her and storm back to the dining hall.

**Rue**

I wake up to Glimmer shaking me awake, yelling at me to wake up. As soon as she sees my eyes are open, she asks if I'm ok. I nod my head yes and she says. Clove punched you in the face. Let me get an ice pack. She walks out of the room and comes back a couple of minutes later. "Why are you being nice? You're a career."

"I have a sister who reminds me of you. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her." I nod, understanding, and she helps me up from the floor. Then, she says "I'll make sure that none of the careers try to kill you in the bloodbath. Just run for the forest. I'll throw a backpack near to you, you pick it up and run. OK?" I nod, and she leaves the room.

**Clove**

I see Glimmer come back and shortly after, Rue. Her face looks normal and shows no sign of her getting punched in the face. I sigh with relief and leave the room. I go back to the training room and go onto a camouflage area. When the others come in I keep away from them. After training, Cato and I stand in awkward silence. Once we're back in the apartment Cato says "I'm sorry. I got angry, OK? Please forgive me!"

"I don't think I can" I reply. Then I storm into my room.

"You'll miss dinner!" He calls.

I reply. "I don't care!" And get out of my training Clothes and fall asleep, angry at Cato, Glimmer AND rue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day I wake up with a heart filled with dread. I am still angry at Cato because of yesterday's pizza incident. I drag myself into the kitchen and eat a waffle. Then I go into my room and get on my outfit from yesterday. Cato says "Clove! I'm sorry, ok I got really angry because... because... I t-think I'm I-in love with G-Glimmer."

I gasp at him and say "apology NOT accepted! How can you be in love with that... BITCH!"

"She's not a bitch! I love her – don't you want me to be happy?"

"Newsflash, Romeo – You're in a game where everyone but 1 person dies! No exceptions! So don't even bother loving her!" And I storm out of the room and into the lift, hoping to get to training early. I am one of the first tributes in training and about 3 tributes are attempting camouflage and fire making. Weaklings. They're hardly worth killing! I go onto a climbing net and quickly scale it, looking down at the other tributes, proud of myself.

Cato enters the room with glimmer and marvel, and they each go into the same section – spear throwing. Marvel excels at this; also Cato and Glimmer are quite good too. After a while, Cato sneaks off with glimmer to the knife throwing section. Then Cato starts to shout and yell "where's my knife? Who took it?" He gets into a fight with the district 6 boy and, after being dragged away by a peacekeeper he yells "Watch out, you'll be the 1st person I kill!" Glimmer goes over to comfort him and they leave and go to the canteen area together.

I throw a few knifes, hitting the target every time and leave for he canteen. Cato gestures for me to come over, but I refuse and go to sit on the opposite side of the canteen. Marvel joins me and we eat together in awkward silence. After a few minutes Marvel says "So you like throwing knives?"

"Yep. You like spear throwing?"

"Mmmhmmmm. You know, Cato really wants you to forgive him. Please just make up with him again. Face facts. He's strong AND powerful. Scary. If you're not with him, he's going to kill you – slowly and painfully. Think of it as survival – join him for a bigger chance to win these games."

"Ok, fine, I guess I'll join him." I walk over to Cato and say

"I forgive you. See you later."

"Great!" Said Cato "do you want to sit with Glimmer and I?"

"No. Bye."

Cato nods and I go back to the training room and keep practising climbing on the ropes. One tribute is in front of me so I just push her off. It's Rue! I swear at her and she runs off to the survival area, scared. Good. She ought to fear me. Because I'll win these games. And I don't care how I do it.

Cato comes over to me and we throw knifes together, and then we leave the training room together. After we arrive into the apartment, Cato and I watch some TV about the hunger games and we talk about our tactics in the games. Cato just wants to kill whoever he can. Why I am not surprised? Cato is strong but he lacks brains.

After dinner I go into my bedroom and go to sleep, looking forward to the individual training sessions tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I wake up early before anyone else is up, like a little kid on Christmas day. The individual training sessions today and we'll get our scores! Hopefully, I'll get the highest score of the careers – I'm not worried about the other tributes – the highest score they'll get is 7 probably! I eat some chocolate pancakes and a waffle for breakfast and get into my training outfit. After a while Cato wakes up, smiles friendlily at me and we talk about what we're going to do in the sessions. I, of course, am going to do knives and some climbing and spear throwing, and Cato will do sword fighting, strength and spear throwing too. I've seen Cato do all of these and he's good at each one, but its obvious his main skill is sword fighting. I think the gamemakers know that Cato is the leader of the careers, but I secretly hope I'll get a higher score than him. Maybe Glimmer will get a score so low she won't even get to be a career! She doesn't really have any special skills and is just average at most things, and terrible at archery! But, she's pretty, so she'll at least bring us extra sponsors. I hope Marvell will get a good score; he's amazing at spear throwing, but not very strong. He's really skinny and weak looking for a career, but Cato's the only really strong one of the group.

Enobaria comes in and says to us "You'll be great! Trust me! I've seen all the other tributes and they are just weak and untalented. Maybe you'll even get a score of 12! By the way, I'm expecting at least a 9 from both of you." We nod and assure her we'll get a great score, then get into the lift, to the room where we'll stay until our sessions are complete.

After what seems like years my name is called and I enter the room confidently, making the other tributes intimidated (hopefully). The gamemakers look at me as I enter the room and I say "Clove Anthony. District 2." And walk toward the knife area. I see all the targets and hit every one as soon as possible, hitting everything in the middle of the target. Perfect. The gamemakers are nodding, impressed, and I run over to the climbing nets, scaling each and every one really quickly. Finally, I go to the spear throwing area and hit almost all of them in the target. After that I stop and the gamemakers say "Thank you. You may go back to your apartment now." I nod and walk back, pleased with how good I did.

About half an hour later, Cato comes into the room, obviously pleased with himself and we say how great we both did.

After dinner, we look at the scores. Glimmer and Clove both get a 9 and... Could it be? I and Cato both get a 10! We are so overjoyed until Katniss gets her score. 11! How? I am so outraged I scream at the screen and rush to my room, going to sleep immediately. In my dream I dream of myself killing Katniss and Glimmer and Rue, the 3 people I most want to kill!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Today is the day of the interviews for the games. I'm so excited! Enobaria and Faith will train us. Faith on how to make a good first impression, and Enobaria will tell me what angle to go from. Confident, sweet, funny etc. Cato already seems to know what he'll do. He wants to make the audience and tributes fear him, by showing how he likes to kill people. I thought he'd do that! I don't really know what I'll do. Maybe a bit like Cato's? I eat my breakfast and change into some light blue jeans and a spotty top. When I'm brushing my hair, Faith rushes into the room and trills "Time for interview training! Come into the living room with me, come on!" I follow her out of the room, excited and faith makes me put on high heels. "You're outfit for the interview will include a pair of heels, and we don't want you to fall over, do we?" I shake my head no and start to walk, wobbling at first, almost falling over repeatedly. I finally seem to get better at walking and can walk around confidently. Then, Faith makes me think about my manners during the interviews. She tells me how to behave, what to say at the beginning, blah, blah, blah. It's so brain numbingly boring! Finally, after what seems like forever I'm allowed to leave. I hope Enobaria will make things more interesting. Enobaria comes and takes me to a lounge area to practice. She talks to me about how important the angle is and asks what I think I could do. "Maybe like Cato? Try to intimidate them?"

"No, that won't work for you. Maybe a more intelligent approach? Explain your strategy; say how excited you are about the games?"

"Yeah, I'll try that!"

"Do you want to practice now? Tell me about it as if you're actually doing the interview, as if I'm Caesar."

I start to talk about how I feel and my strategy. As Enobaria keeps asking questions, I begin to feel much more prepared for the interview and start to look forward to it. I eat lunch and then Cato and I are taken in a limo to where the interviews will be. I'm ushered into a big room and my stylist runs over to me, hopping about with excitement. "Are you excited to see your dress? It's magnificent; I can't wait for you to try it on!" He takes me over to a big wardrobe and I see my dress. It's orange with frills at the top, complete with a bright orange belt around my waist. It flows down to my knees. Perfect! To match are bright orange heels. Now I'm glad I had the training! My hair is styled into a complicated bun, with half of my hair down. I look great! I'm ushered into a waiting room and see Cato waiting. His hair has been combed and he's wearing an expensive suit. We both look like good fighters. Confident, good looking with a hint of deadliness.

The other tributes fill into the room and sit down, nervously. Once everyone is there, we are instructed to line outside the interview area quietly. Glimmer is first in line and is wearing a puffy pink dress with her hair curled. Hideous. Still, she seems to like it, and some people are watching her enviously. All of the other tributes are wearing brightly coloured dresses and suits, some have sparkles in their hair, but I think I look the best!

After a while, Caesar starts to talk in the interview area, and Glimmer is led in. I can hear her going on about what an honour it is to be in the games, how she volunteered every year and how her family are looking forward to living in the victor's village. Then, marvel goes in, trying to be funny and confident, which doesn't seem to be working very well. Then, I go in and I hear the crowd roar.

Caesar says "So how confident are you about these games, clove?"

"I'm very confident. I'm sure all the other tributes will want to team up with me!"

"That's good! Have you trained a lot?"

"Since I could walk! I've always been training!"

"What do you think is your main skill?"

"Knife throwing, definitely. I never miss a target."

"Interesting, so how did your family react?"

"They're all so pleased with me! Everyone I know has faith in me and knows that I can win!"

"That's great! Well, we've got to say goodbye to you now, but I wish you luck!" Caesar says, and I walk off the stage, pleased with myself. Then, Cato comes on and they begin his interview:

Caesar says. "So, Cato, I hear you're quite the professional at weapons! Is that true?"

"Yeah, I'm better than anyone! My favourite weapon is a sword. I hope there'll be one in the arena!"

"Yes, I hope so to! Are you looking forward to the games?"

"Yeah! I'm so glad they're tomorrow! I've been waiting for this all my life!"

"That's great! Have you volunteered before?"

"Yeah, but someone always got there before me. It's so good I'm in them this year. I think I've trained enough!"

"Wonderful. Well, I'm afraid time's up now. I wish you luck in the games!"

Cato walks off stage and we walk back to the apartment together, faith following us, exclaiming "You did so well! I'm sure you'll get lots of sponsors!"

We get back to the apartment and I have a snack for dinner. Then, I go to bed, exhausted. The games are tomorrow! I can't wait! I think to myself as I fall asleep, dreaming about winning the games and my victory tour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Today is finally the day where the games begin! I can't wait! Cato and I have loads of breakfast – you never know if you'll get food in the arena! Enobaria walks in and says "Good luck! I've got a feeling someone from district 2 will win this year! Quickly eat your breakfast and we'll leave immediately after that."

After I've had my breakfast, Faith comes rushing in and says "Good luck, good luck! I hope you win!" And hugs us goodbye. Then, we leave for the hovercraft. We get to the hovercraft and I'm blown away. It's huge! Painted in large red letters on the craft, the words 'hunger games tributes' are on it. Enobaria smiles at us and says "Good luck. I look forward to seeing one of you after the games." And goes inside. Me and Cato grin at each other and run to the hovercraft. All the tributes are seated and I see glimmer wave to Cato and gesture for him to sit next to her and Marvel. He obeys and sits by her, despite my glaring. The hovercraft takes off into the air and my tracker is inserted into my arm.

Once the craft has landed, I am taken to a room under the arena. My stylist is in there and leads me to a wardrobe, literally brimming with excitement. "Oh, I can't wait, you'll win for sure!" He says happily as I get into my outfit – a plain red t-shirt, brown jeans and a red jacket. Perfect. We sit down and wait in silence for my name to be called.

After what seems like hours, I'm instructed to enter the tube. I am lifted up into the arena and the countdown begins. The landscape is like a forest, with a green patch of grass, and trees surrounding the cornucopia. The cornucopia is filled with weapons and backpacks containing food and water. Katniss is on my far right and looks terrified. Cato looks confident, looking at the sword. I see a selection of knives near the middle and hope to get those.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Let the 74th hunger games begin! I immediately run to the centre of the cornucopia and grab the knives. I'll get some other stuff later. I throw a knife at the boy from 9 and it hits his back. He immediately falls to the ground, dead. My first kill! Then, I see Katniss – a chance to kill her! I throw my knife at her head but she moves out of the way just in time for the knife to miss. Damn! I nearly had her! I hear glimmer scream as the boy from 6 is about to stab her, but Cato quickly kills him.

I throw the girl from 7 onto the ground and Marvel quickly kills her. Then, I stab the girl from 10 and the final tributes run into the woods. Peeta is stood with us. Cato must have allied him, probably to kill Katniss. I know Cato hates her too. The boy from 3 is stood behind, looking terrified. Cato is shouting at him "guard our camp. Anyone gets our weapons you'll die slowly and painfully. Understand?" he nods and starts to build a sort of pyramid of our food and weapons, then makes a complex trap. The other careers and I go to the lake to get water.

Later that night, we hear the cannons go off. 11 dead. That's half of the tributes gone. Only 12 to go!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Me and the other careers are walking through the woods, searching for tributes. We're all talking about what our main strengths and weaknesses are, and how we look forward to killing some more tributes. We heard the cannons go off a while ago – 11 tributes died altogether, which was one of the biggest bloodbaths in the history of the games! I guess it just shows how powerful my alliance is this year!

After about an hour of walking tirelessly through the woods, we see a fire and a girl's breathing. Cato yells "Come on! We found another tribute! Let's get her!" And we all run toward the flame. The girl scrambles to her feet and tries to run away, but Cato grabs her. She screams "No! Please don't kill me!" But Cato grabs his sword and stabs her in the stomach. The girl lets out a blood curdling scream and falls to the floor.

We walk away, whooping and yelling with joy, but the cannon doesn't sound. "Shouldn't we go back and see if she's alive? The cannon hasn't gone!" Peeta says uncertainly.

"No, loverboy! I'm sure she's dead, I killed her myself!" Cato yells at him angrily.

"Oh, let him go! I don't want to have to hunt her down twice." I say to Cato.

"Fine! Go check loverboy!"

Peeta walks off and seconds later the cannon booms. He comes back smiling smugly and we leave just as the hovercraft comes up and takes away her lifeless body. 12 down, 12 to go!


End file.
